New and Improved Gray
by SnowKawasagi
Summary: Gray comes back from a year long training. Just how much has he improved? Can Natsu keep up with the new and improved Gray? GrayxOC NaLu
1. Gray's Return

OC's:

Snow Kawasagi: Age 20. Hair: Silver. Eyes: Grey. Magic: Ice Make

Serra Kawasagi: Age:17. Hair: Silver. Eyes: Light Blue: Magic: Snow

Chapter 1: Gray's Arrival

Natsu was trying to find someone to fight with, since his biggest rival had gone on a training expedition and hasn't been back for a year now. "Man, when is Gray coming back?" Natsu asked to no one in particular. Mirajane looked at the young fire mage and thought to herself 'I bet he misses his bestfriend.'

Lucy was trying to calm Natsu down by showing him a mission request. The mission was to protect a carriage of nobles from theives and had a reward of 1 million jewels. Natsu showed little interest in the request, while Happy was flying around them asking about a fish.

Snow and Serra walked over to Natsu, Lucy and Happy asking if they wanted to go on a mission with them. They overheard lucy's mission request and thought it sounded like fun. Natsu finally agreed to accompany them on the mission only to take his mind off waiting for Gray.

Makarov had looked over their mission and told Mirajane to note down that they were taking the mission. After that, the team was ready to head out for their mission.

As they were going to start leaving, the guild door's flung open. They were saw their old comrade, a raven haired mage. Gray Fullbuster had returned from his year long training. He seem more muscular and was shirtless (unsurpringly) and have many new scars on his chest.

He looked up and gave a huge smile. "I'm back Fairy Tail!" he yelled into the guild hall.


	2. Natsu Vs Gray

Chapter 2

Every shouted as they cheered for the return of their favorite ice wizard. Many of the older members were asking different questions such as: "How much stronger are you now?" "What kinda training have you been doing?" "Think you can finally beat Erza?"

Natsu, Erza, Lucy, and Happy just stood shocked at how different Gray looked. Gray had managed to escape from the never ending bombing of questions from his fellow comrades, and made his way to his old team. Lucy instantly hugged him and greeted him. Erza had welcomed him back and asked if his training was a sucess. Happy kept asking him if he brought him back a fish.

Natsu had stood still while his rival/bestfriend was greeted by his teammates. Gray looked at Natsu with a confused look on his face. "Hey Flame Brain! Why are you spacing out like that?" Natsu recovered from his state of shock and ran toward Gray punching him in the jaw. Every was surprised to see what had just happened.

As Gray recovered from the punch, Natsu asked "Next time you decide to go on a training journey, tell your friends instead of us finding out from gramps!"

Gray calmly told Natsu that he was sorry. Then gray surprised everyone by asking "Natsu have a battle with me?" Lucy and Erza saw the fire in Natsu grow wild.

Snow and Serra walked up to Happy and asked who the guy that just walked in was. Happy replied "Thats Gray, he's a part of Team Natsu. He left on a training journey a year ago." What kind of wizard is he? Serra asked "He's a Ice Make wizard like you Snow."

Serra and Snow looked at Gray who was having a stare-off with Natsu. Snow whispered "_Another Ice mage huh?"_

The whole guild was taken outside when Natsu and Gray were getting ready to have their battle. Natsu was itching to start, while Gray remained calm and composed. Natsu began as he lit both his hands on fire attempting to strike Gray. Gray quickly dodged and was behind Natsu in his stance for an attack. "**Ice Make: Frozen Fist"** A huge fist of ice hit Natsu directly in his back, sending him to the ground. "**Fire Dragons Iron Fist!"** Again, Gray dodged the attack. "**Ice Make: Lance!" **Many ice shards were shot at Natsu."**Fire Dragons Claw!"** Natsu had managed to land a hit on Gray.

The fight went on for about half an hour with both men not giving up. Gray stood up straight and said "Ah, you've gotten stronger as well. But I think it's time to end this fight" Natsu laughed and ran toward gray, who only stood his ground. When Natsu puched Gray, Gray's body began to crumble. "An ice clone?" "Haha you fell for it." Gray was in a stance nobody had seen before. He had both his hands pointed at the floor. Suddenly a magic circle covered the whole floor around the fight area. "**Ice Make Secret Technique: Shadow Ice Dragon"** The ground began to shake as a black dragon was being formed of dark ice. Everyone was shocked to see the huge ice dragon.

Snow looked at the dragon with fear. '_that's the legendary black ice dragon! How did he manage to perform such a spell'_ Serra saw how were brother was in shock at seeing the dragon. "Snow what is that spell?" ".. That's a legendary ice dragon spell that killed our parents."


	3. The Party

Chapter 3

The black dragon had attacked Natsu leaving him unconscious. "Looks like i win Flame-Brain." Gray walked over to the rest of Team Natsu. Everyone was shocked to see Gray knock out Natsu.

After the fight everyone went back into the guild. Team Natsu, Master Makarov, and Snow and Serra were still left outside. Master had show how glad he was to have his ice wizard back home.

He demanded they have a party celebrating Gray's return. He managed to keep Natsu and his team from going on their misssion until they were done celebrating. Gray was conversing with many of the members, most of them were talking about the victory he had just accomplished over Natsu.

At the bar, Natsu was taking a drink of his drink thinking to himself "_How could I lose to Ice-Boy? He deffinately got stronger. I can't let him beat me again_." Lucy walked up to Natsu to make sure he was ok. "Doing better Natsu?" "No" was all he said.

Snow and Serra were alone on the other side of the was staring at Gray wondering how he could have learned that move. Serra saw Gray staring in their direction. Gray walked toward the two mages. "HI, I haven't seen you two before. I'm Gray, Gray Fullbuster. Are you new mages here?" Serra spoke up seeing that Snow didn't want to speak to the other ice wizard. "Yes, we've been here for half a year. I'm Serra and this is my older brother Snow." What kinda magic do you two use?" Gray asked. "I use Snow magic and my brother uses Ice Make magic like you."

Gray seemed surprised when he heard there was a ice make wizard other than himself and his old friend Lyon. So your a Ice Make wizard also? I wouldn't mind sparring with you if you want. We can practice together also." Snow gave Gray a mean look and replied "I don't wantto spar or train with you at all. Just stay away from me and my sister." With that, he walked off.

"Did I do something?" Gray asked confused. "No, it's just.. That magic spell you used before, the black dragon thing. Where did you learn it from?" "Oh, that? i went up to the mountains and trained hard and I kinda just learned it." "Oh, well my brother says that its a really powerful technique, and uum, it killed our parents." Gray looked at the young girl. She looked really sad, so Gray assured her that he would never try to hurt or kill a comrade.

Gray and Serra started having a regular conversation, while her brother was trying to figure out how Gray performed the previous spell. "I've met only one user of snow magic, is it difficult to use?" Gray questioned. "No, not really you just have to get used to the cold from the snow. Pretty much the same way as you and my brother are used to the cold to use Ice Make magic." "Yea I trained to be one with the cold with my mentor when i was younger. She would have me run in the freezing cold in just my boxers." "Umm, Gray.. When did you take your clothes off?" "Huh? What do you mean?" Gray looked down and saw that he was just in his boxers. "Ahh! When did I take them off?" Serra blushed and started laughing, while Gray was putting his clothes back on. "Soory about that. I do that unconsciously because of my training as a kid." "It's ok, everyone has their own quirks. I saw your guild mark on your chest. I like the color." Serra trying not to blush but failing in doing so. "Yea, it's a great color. Where's your guild mark at?" Serra blushed and pulled her pants a little down to reveal her pink guild mark of her hip bone.

Snow saw his sister showing Gray her guild mark and became furious that she would be so nice to him, let alone talk to him. Master Makarov walked over to Snow and sat in the empty chair beside him. "You know, you wouldn't dislike him so much if you actually got to know him." Snow was surpirsed at what the master had said. "Isn't he just like everyone else in the guild?" Well, of course he is. That's what makes him so different. Everyone here in Fairy Tail has their own story and their own hardships. They don't let that stop them from being the best that they can or stop them from attaining their life's dream." "So, what's his story? What makes him any different than the Ice Make users that killed my parents?" "Easy, He'll stop at nothing to protect his Family. This guild. Gray's been with us for a long time. Ever since he's been with us, he always showed how willing he is to die for his friends. As long as they can live and be happy, he'll gladly put everything on the line. He loves this guild and everybody in it." Snow looked at Gray trying to figure out if what the master had just said was true. As he stared at the mage he saw how happy he looked and saw a hint of sadness in his eyes. "So, if he loves this guild, why does he look so sad?" "Hmm, he might be thinking of Ur, his teacher." "Where is she?" "Well, she's not with us anymore. You are aware ofthe spell Iced Shell? Well she used that spell to protect Gray from the demon Deliora, the same demon that destroyed Gray's home town and all his family. In doing so, she sealed away all his darkness he had deep in his heart. Maybe he wants to show her how grateful he is, but can't find a way to tell her."

* * *

If anyone would to have one of their OC's in this story, PM me and tell me about your character. I will using the 1st 5 OC's I get. Thanks :)


	4. Aftermath of a Party

Chapter 4

As everything was dying down from the recent party, Gray kept getting a feeling of being watched.

Behind one of the pillars, Juvia was watching Gray. _'My Gray-Sama has returned!' _"Gray has been away too long from Juvia. Gray-Sama! Juvia has missed you so much." Gray turned around and saw the water mage running toward him holding her arms open. Juvia nearly tackled Gray into a long hug. "Gray-Sama, Juvia was sad that you left. Juvia thought you had left her."

"Juvia, don't worry i'm back. I would never leave Fairy Tail." Gray told her. "Your right Gray-Sama, you may punish Juvia if you wish" "What? I told you before I'm not into that!" Erza and Lucy laughed as they saw Juvia surrounding Gray with hugs and questions. "Those two should really go out." Lucy stated. Erza agreed by nodding her head.

As Gray was about to start walking home, Snow and Serra came up to him. Gray saw them from the corner of his eye. "Hey, you're Serra right? And your Snow, correct?" Serra smiled and nodded. "Yea that's us Gray. So where are you heading to right now?" "Well, I was gonna go see if my house was the same as it was when I left." "So, you live alone?" "Yea, i have a small house on the edge of town. It's not much, but it's home."

The three began walking toward Gray's house. Snow was still quiet and didn't attempt to talk to Gray.

As they approached the city edge they saw a small cabin hidden behind some trees. "Would you guys like to come in for a bit?" "Sorry we have to go." Snow sounded agitated by the way his tone was. "Snow are you sure you don't wanna go inside? He's offering." Serra tried to reason with his brother.

After a bit of arguing and a few tantrums, Snow had agreed to go inside the small cabin, which was surprisingly huge inside. It was a simple decor. Consisting of a medium sized couch in the large living room with a small tv on a table. There was a small kitchen area with a small round table and one chair. 'Only one chair. Guess he really is alone out here.' Serra thought to herself.

"Sorry i'm not able to offer you anything to drink, I haven't had a chance to stock up on food since i came back." Gray said apoligetically. "Don't worry about it, we understand. You just got back this morning." Serra said trying make Gray feel better.

"So, I need to ask you something Gray." Snow finally spoke. "Yeah, what is it?" "That spell. Where did you learn it?" "Well, like I told your sister, I went up in the mountains for training and just learned it. I can't really explain it. I was practicing regular Ice Make magic when something weird happened. There were these two people standing in front of me. A man and a women. They told I needed to learn a special spell. Then they were gone."

Snow, trying to wrap his mind on what he just heard, was pacing back forth thinking to himself. Finally, he stopped and went to his sister and Gray. "Sorry, but we have to go now. Thank you for your hospitality." Serra looked at her brother confused. She seemed to understand what her brother was thinking. "Gray, I think my brother is right. We should go now."

Gray walked them out and they were on their way home. As gray walked into his lonely home, he took his shirt off (which was surprisingly on during this whole time ) and quickly got ready for a shower. He was sweaty and musty from fighting Natsu earlier.

As gray got ready for bed, he decided on taking a mission tomorrow with his old team. He need some money to buy food. So, after he got all set he drifted into a long nice sleep.


	5. Meditation Conversation

Chapter 5

As the morning came, Gray felt refreshed from his nice long sleep. It was still early in the morning so he decided to go out for a good jog. He threw on some shorts and shoes, then left his small house. The weather was nice, well for Gray at least, there was a light breeze that swept over his bare chest. HIs morning jog went great so he decided to get some breakfast. He went to a small stand that was familiar to him. He walked up to the front window and ordered a breakfast burrito, the man at the register looked confused. "Gray, is that you?" "Yea, it's me Jonny, how's buisiness been this last year?" "Man it's been so long since you came here. Buisiness is great. Where've you been?" "I was out for training." "Must've been great training right? Here's your order Gray. On the house." "Thanks Jonny, see you later."

When Gray got home he decided it was about time to head to the guild for a job. He took a quick shower, got dressed, and was out on his way to his other home, Fairy Tail. As he got inside the guild he found his way to his team, Natsu, Erza, Lucy and Happy. "Hey guys, ready to take a mission?" "Sure Gray, what did you have in mind?" Erza asked. Natsu seemed to ignore Gray's question and had a mad look on his face. "Hey Natsu are you still upset about yesterday?" Gray asked. "When did you get stronger than me? What kind of training did you do?" "Well, i perfected the techniques I already knew then tried learning a few new spells. and i mastered those. Although there were some spells that I wasn't able to fully master. Oh, and check this out. **Ice Make: Cat**" A small cat made of ice was on the table. "Wow Gray, you learned how to make dynamic ice magic?" Lucy asked astounded.

Natsu was annoyed at how much his friend surpassed him by. Sure he was happy that he was becoming a stronger rival to spar with but he just couldn't face being beat by Gray. "Hey Natsu, what's up with you?" Gajeel asked. "Hmm, oh just thinking about how much Gray has improved. He seems a lot stronger now." "By the look on your face, you don't look too happy about it. Afraid he's gonna surpass you in the upcoming S-Class exams?" Natsu didn't reply at that last remark. "Nah, I'm sure I'll get better by then." "Hey Natsu, did you find a job?" Gray walked up. Hey Gray I heard you gotten a lot stronger from your training. Maybe you can try to take us both on. Gihi" "Yeah I'm sure that would be a fun match. So, Natsu find a good enough mission? Say, Gajeel you wanna come with us on this mission? I've always wanted to see how you do your missions." "I don't usually go on missions with other people, but this sounds fun. I'll come along, what mission Natsu?" "How about this one? It says we have to destroy a few demons."

As they all agreed on the job, they went to Mirajane to confirm the mission. "Maybe we should ask Wendy to come just in case one of us get injured on this job." Lucy suggested. "Hmm, you have a great point Lucy." Erza said. So they went to ask Wendy if she wanted to come and she agreed. So they were off. They arrived at the train 10 minutes early and Natsu was already getting motion sick, even Gajeel was starting to feel nautious. As they got onto the train, Natsu and Gajeel were lying on the floor holding their mouths so they don't throw up on the train.

The trip to the town where they needed to meet their client was a relatively short one. After only a hour and a half on the train the team was off and Natsu and Gajeel suddenly got their composure back. They walked up a few stairs at the end of the road until the were in front of a small house with a young man was sitting on the porch on a rocking chair. The man walked up to the mages and introduced himself "You must be the mages from Fairy Tail. My name's Thomas, pleased to meet ya." "Hello, I'm Erza, this is Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Wendy, and Lucy. Oh and these two cats are Happy and Carla." The man looked at the mages before telling them of their mission. "Well, there's a group of demons that comes into town every week and terrorizes the town then leaves. There hasn't been any casualties yet, but i'm afraid if the demons aren't dealt with soon there will be many deaths."Erza reassured the man that the demons will be taken care of. The team then went into town to find a hotel to stay the night til the demons showed up. They weren't sure how long they would need to wait so they rented two rooms, one for the girls and the other for the males, for a week.

Once inside the room Graybegan putting his clothes into the top shelf of the provided dresser. After everything was settled in, he went down stairs to the pool side and started meditating. Natsu and Gajeel had already put their clothes away also and immediately fell asleep. Natsu kept murmering Lucy's name, while Gajeel kept talking about how he wished Levy were here with him. In the girls room Erza and Lucy helped Wendy put her clothes away then began on their own. Lucy went to take a shower while Erza went to search for some cheesecake. Wendy, not wanting to be alone, went down stairs to the pool with her exceed partner. "Hmm, isn't that Gray?" Carla asked. The two girls walked up to Gray, wondering why he was just sitting quietly with his back turned. "G-Gray? Are you ok?" Wendy asked a bit concerned. When Gray opened his eyes, he accidently startled Wendy. "Oh hey Wendy, what are you doing down here by yourself?" "Well, Erza-San is looking for some cheesecake and Lucy -San is in the shower. I didn't want to be alone up in the hotel." "Oh, well if you want you can hangout here with me. I was just meditating for a bit."

The two mages sat for a good hour just casually talking with eachother. Wendy had told Gray how she missed him since he was gone for a whole year. Gray apoligized for staying away for so long. He had never really knew he meant so much to the young dragonslayer. Wendy could feel herself drifting in and out of sleep. She enjoyed having this conversation with her fellow teammate. "You've really grown haven't you Wendy? I can see it. You seem more mature than last year." Wendy blushed a bit before replying "Y-Yes, I tried to get stronger for my friends and the guild. I was also training while you were away. I always looked up to you and everyone else. You all were so strong. It made me want to be strong too, I didnt want to be a burden to the guild." "Wendy, I've never felt as you were a burden. To me, you were like the little sister I wished i got to have. Remember on Tenrou Island, when we all fought Master Hades? You were there fighting right beside us. At that moment, I was proud of you. You came so far, from when we first met to fight Oracion Seis to now. You've gotteen stronger, and i'm proud to call you my nakama." Wendy was tearing up from hearing how Gray was proud of her and how strongly he felt for her. She never realised she was important to him. "Thank you Gray-Chan." "Wendy, please just call me Gray.""OK, Gray." "Now, why don't we head up to our rooms? It's getting late. I promise i'll take you out to see the town in the morning." Wendy agreed and was delighted to spend time with Gray. He carried her like a older brother, giving her a piggy back ride.


	6. Date?

Chapter 6

Gray woke up to Natsu and Gajeel arguing about who's gonna take a shower first. So while the two dragonslayers were busy fighting, Gray grabbed his clothes and a fresh towel and walked into the restroom to take a shower. Natsu or Gajeel didn't even notice that Gray was taking a shower. When the door to the restroom opened the two dragonslayers were shocked to see Gray coming out already showered. "You bastard, you got in the shower when we were fighting didn't you?" Natsu asked. "Well yeah, I figured you two wouldn't mind since you were busy throwing punches."

"Now if you'll excuse me I have something to do." Gajeel finally spoke "What do you have to do today? The demons haven't showed up yet so were free til then." Gray who was almost out of the room looked back and said "I'm gonna go out and see what this town has to for fun. I'm gonna take Wendy with me." "Wendy? When did you two become so close?" Natsu questioned. "Last night. We talked down by the pool for a bit. So I promised her to take her out to town since it was getting late yesterday." After he answered Natsu's question, Gray left the room.

**With the girls**

Wendy woke up before Lucy and Erza. She took this time to get ready for her day out with Gray. She hopped in the shower then quickly got dressed. "Where are you going this morning?" Erza asked demandingly. "Oh good morning Erza-San. I'm going out to see the town with Gray." "With Gray?" Lucy asked as she woke up. "Yes. He promised me to take me out to see the town." "Ok. But please be careful. And Wendy, please make sure Gray keeps his clothes on while you guys are out." Erza told the young dragonslayer. "Will do Erza -San. Bye Lucy-San."

**With Gray and Wendy**

"Good morning Gray." "Oh good morning Wendy. Are you hungry?" The young girl nodded with a smile and the two went to a nearby restaraunt. They were seated outside where they could enjoy the nice morning breeze. The waiter brought them their menus and asked what they would like to drink. "I'll have an Orange Juice please?" Wendy asked. "I'll take a Hot Chocolate." The waiter nodded and left them to theirselves. "So Wendy have you learned any new spells this last year?" Wendy smiled "Yes. I learn two new powerful spells like Natsu and Gajeel. I also learned five new support spells to help in battle." "Really? Thats great Wendy. Seems like every got strong, not just me. Of course I wouldn't expect any less from Fairy Tail." " So I heard that you learned how to use dynamic Ice Make like Lyon. What other powerful spells did you learn from your training?" "I only learned a few dynamic spells. Lyon is still more advanced than I am in that aspect. I know about ten dynamic spells, two secret techniques, and I learned this new form of Ice Make that supposed to be the strongest form of Ice magic." Wendy was amazed at how much she heard he learned in only a year of training. "Gray thats amazing. I bet your super strong now. I bet you could even beat Erza-San or Laxus." "Haha I think you give me too much credit. Erza and Laxus are both S-Class mages. They're both really strong." After a long conversation about who was stronger between Natsu, Gajeel, and Gray the waiter came with their drinks and asked for their orders. "I'll take the French Toast Combo." Gray told the waiter. "I would like the Pancake Slammer please." Wendy asked the man nicely. The waiter smiled and took off to the kitchen. After about thirty minutes the waiter came back with their food.

"Ahh. The food was delicious. Don't you think Wendy?" "Yes. It was very delicious. Thank you for paying." Gray smiled and said "Your welcome Wendy. Anytime." 'Hmm, what to do next' Gray wondered until he saw a small carnival ahead of them. "How about the carnival? Sound fun?" "Sure Gray. But first you might want to put your shirt back on." Wendy said with a small blush. "Damn i seriously need to break this habit. Thanks Wendy." He smiled his famous smile. Wendy couldn't contain the blush growing on her face. She had always thought Gray was a handsome guy but never knew if her feelings were stronger than that. One thing she was sure about: Gray was a great friend.

They went on all the rides at least twice. Gray even persuaded Wendy to go in the hanuted mansion maze. She slowly walked with caution, weary of every single thing that could pop out at moments notice. She felt more secure when she felt Gray take her hand into hers. As they held hands she got more confidence. They spent the remainder of the afternoon holding hands. 'Gray really is a great person. kind, funny, and cute' Wendy thought to herself. While she was thinking she didnt realized the funny face she was making. "Um Wendy, are you ok?" Wendy was brought out of her thought when Gray asked her that question. "Oh yes I'm sorry I was just thinking to myself."

After the carnival, Gray suggested they go walk down the main street. Wendy was looking at all the clothing shops on the busy road. One store caught her attention. It was a fancy store that sold different styles of dresses. Gray saw how wendy was gazing at the dress shop. He worked up all his courage and led her to the store. "Do you want to go inside?" Gray asked a little embarrassed. "Only if you want to. We don't have to." although her eyes said differently. Gray saw her eyes, they looked at the store with much anticipation. "We can go in for a bit." Gray said happily as he saw the smile grow on the young girls face. The two went into the store to and looked around. The man who worked there saw the young bluenette and almost scared her by running up to the two young mages. "You. You would look so perfect in this newly arrived dress. Yes. You must try it on." The man grabbed Wendy's hand without even bothering to hear her response. Gray waited patiently for Wendy. When the man came out of the dressing room with Wendy in a beautiful blue dress. Gray eyes widened in astonishment. "Wendy. You look. You look really beautiful." A slight blush on his cheeks. "Thank you Gray." Wendy also blush from being called beatiful by Gray.

As the day came to an end, Gray and Wendy started their walk back to the hotel. Wendy stopped at the entrance to the hotel. "Wendy, is eveything ok?" Wendy looked up at Gray with a small blush on her cheeks. "No, everything is ok. I was just wondering. Gray is this a date?" Gray was a little taken aback from the question. "Wendy, I believe this was a date. If you want it to be? I don't mind. Honestly I'm glad that I came out with you today." "Really Gray? Thank you for today. I had a ton of fun. Also, thank you for the dress that you bought for me." Gray walked up to the young girl. "Your welcome Wendy. I'm glad you had fun. Now lets head back upstairs and join the others." "Ok Gray let's go."

As each young mage went to their rooms, they were bombarded with questions.


	7. Sneaky Buisiness

Chapter 7

Gajeel and Natsu were left confused when Gray woke up, took a shower, and left so early in the morning. He hadn't told them much, besides that he was going out with Wendy for the day. The two dragonslayers were left in their own mind thinking of what Gray could've meant by that. "Hey Salamander, you thinking what I'm thinking?". "Food?". "No you idiot. I'm thinking we should spy on the ice boy and Wendy's 'little date'".

"I wonder where Wendy is going." Lucy asked a confused Erza. "She said she was going into town with Gray." Do you think she'll be safe?" Lucy questioned. "I don't know. I think it would be best for us to keep an eye out on them." The girls quickly got dressed and went down to the lobby. "Natsu? What are you doing up this early?" Lucy asked the dragonslayer. "Well, me and Gajeel were gonna go spy on Gray and Wendy. Gray left this morning saying he was gonna take Wendy out to the city." "Yes we also were going to check on Wendy. We might as well go together." "Now, where did those two go?" Lucy wondered. "Excuse me, if your looking for your two friends, i believe they said something about getting breakfast." "Thank you very much" Erza told the concierge who gave them the info.

The group spotted Gray and Wendy at a nearby restaraunt. They were hiding behind the building next to the restaraunt hoping they wouldn't be caught. They were over hearing the conversation between Gray and Wendy. 'I wonder what's the other secret technique Gray learned. The other form of ice magic seems pretty strong also. Could he beat me in the next S-Class exams?' Natsu thoought to himself. "What are you thinking about Natsu?" Lucy asked. "Hmm? Oh it's nothing. Just thinking about the future S-Class exams. Who do you think will win this year?"

"What made you think of that?" "hmm oh nothing particularly. Just that Gray seems more stronger and I cannot except losing to Gray. He's my biggest rival." "Looks like someone is worried about losing." Gajeel laughed. "Quiet you guys. They're leaving. Let's continue following them." Erza instructed. They followed the two to a carnival. "Wow! A carnival! Can we go!?" Natsu exclaimed almost blowing their cover. "Natsu quiet! Were not here to play, were here to make sure Gray acts appropriate. Now let's go." Natsu groaned as he quietly followed. They went on all the same rides as Wendy and Gray. Gajeel and Natsu were unhappy because their motion sickness made them throw up from all the rides they were forced to go on. They dragged Lucy into the scary house maze despite her not wanting to go in.

Erza spotted Gray and Wendy up ahead and saw that Gray was holding Wendy's small hand. 'How cute' Erza thought until she walked into one of the mirrors. After the scary house Erza had noticed that Gray and Wendy were still holding hands. "When is Gray gonna let go of her hand?" Natsu asked. "Yeah, they've been holding hands the remainder of the day." Gajeel commented. "You guys sound so protective of Wendy. Why is that?" Lucy asked intrigued. "It's just that she's so young. We dragonslayers feel a certain kiship to eachother. It's really hard to explain." Natsu said. Gajeel agreed although he didn't wanna seem like he cared for Natsu, 'his rival'.

At the end of the day Gray took Wendy in a dress shop. Erza wanted to go look at dresses also but Natsu, with the help of Gajeel, restrained her. They figured they'd just head home and wait for them to get home so they can ask them about their day.

They got back to the hotel and realized they hadn't even ate the whole day. They ordered room service and ate in the girls room. "I wonder when they're gonna be back. They've been out all day. I wonder what they did after they went into the dress shop." Lucy asked. "Me and Gajeel are gonna go back to our room and wait for Gray there. Goodnight Lucy. Night Erza." Natsu said. "Night you two" Gajeel said roughly.

The two dragonslayers were talking about the girls they liked. Gajeel commenting on how he started too feel more for Levy and Natsu saying he wished he could spend more time with Lucy. Just as they stopped their conversation ended Gray walked into the room.

"Gray! Is Wendy safe? What did you do after the dress shop?" "Speak up punk" Gray, being bombarded with questions, quietly walked to his bed and sat down. "How did you guys know we went to a dress shop?" Gray asked slyly. "Well. Uhh. That doesnt matter. What happened?" Natsu said. "You guys were spying on us? That aside, she's safe. Do you think I would hurt her?" "Well, no not really we were just worried since she's so young." "That's understandable, but really we both had a lot of fun, as you probably already know since you guys spied on us."

**With the girls**

"Wendy! Are you ok?" "Tell us what happened. What's inside that bag?" "Uhh. I.. Me and Gray went out today. I told you this morning. Gray bought me a dress. I liked it and tried it on and he said it looked good on me and bought it for me. He's such a nice guy." Wendy started blushing after her statement about Gray. "Yeah he's a good guy. But you know Wendy he's too old for you. Your only 13 and he's 19." "I know that.." Wendy looked saddened about that.

"Wendy, do you like Gray? Like more than a friend?" Lucy asked. Wendy looked at the floor and started to cry. "I do. And I know i'm too young for him. But he's just so nice to me and he treats me really nice. I never really talked to him much before. But, ever since he came back we got close and we talked last night and he acted so nice and really understood me. He eve carried me up last night when I was tired. Then today he held my hand when we went into a scary maze. When he held my hand, I felt as if everything was ok. Like nothing else in the world mattered. Then he even continued to hold my hand even when wewere out of the maze.I asked him if this was a date. He smiled at me and said he thought it was. It made me happy to spend the whole day with him."

Lucy and Erza began to comfort her as she cried herself to sleep. "This might be trouble. We don't know if Gray feels the same way for her."

**With the guys**

"Hey Gray, do u like Wendy?" Natsu asked. "Well of course she's my nakama." "No. We mean do you like her more as a comrade?" Gajeel asked. Gray was a little shocked by the two dragonslayer's questions. 'What are my feelings for Wendy?' Gray wondered to himself. "I don't know. I mean she's really fun to be around. She seems to be more mature for her age. She understandsthings I didn't think she would. But, i'm not sure if i have stronger feelings for her. I don't really know much about 'love' or stuff about that. What I do know is that I care about her very much. I'm not sure if that means I love her, but I will protect her and make sure nobody hurts her."

"Well that's good. If you ever figure out your feelings, let us know. And if you plan on being with her, well you have our support." "Just don't hurt her alright?" Gray looked at his two friends. "Thanks guys. I'm gonna sleep on this. Hopefully I figure out these feelings soon. Good night." "Night ice freak." Natsu said as he fist bumbed with Gray.

"Well Slamander, I think we'd better get some sleep too. We might come across those demon things were supposed to fight." "Yeah your right." Then they both fell asleep thinking about their favorite girls.

**With the girls**

"Lucy in the morning both you and I will talk to Gray. We'll have to find out if he feels the same way for Wendy." "Are you sure Erza? What if he doesn't?" Erza took time to think of an answer. "Then we'll have to force him." "That's no way to handle things." "then what do you suggest we do?" "I have an idea.."


	8. Battles and Feelings

Chapter 8

Lucy began telling Erza her plan. Erza's face lit up with excitement. "Lucy that plan is wonderful. We'll ask the guys tomorrow for help.

The next morning Erza woke Lucy up early and the two tried to stay quiet as they left the room. They entered the boys' room and woke Natsu and Gajeel up and told them the plan. As they left the hotel, the split up to get things ready. Erza had went to buy candles and incents. Lucy went to get new lights and shades. Natsu was getting some gourmet restaraunt to provide food. That left Gajeel to find a band for the evening.

When they had bought all the neccesary items, they asked the hotel if they would be able to use one of the ballrooms. After getting permission to do so. They began setting up the room to look elegant and romantic. They decided to get the last thing in motion. The two girls went to get Wendy while the Dragonslayers got Gray.

Gray was already up and had taken a shower. He wondered to himself where Natsu and Gajeel were, but figured they were somewhere fighting or eating or both. He was then ambushed by two men who quickly grabbed him and forced him out of his room. Feeling threatened he used magic on the two men. Ice Make: Lance! The two men were struck by large ice lances. "Whoa ice freak watch what you're doing. It's us." Natsu and Gajeel showed them selves to Gray. "You idiots why did you sneak up on me?" "That doesn't matter. Come with us."

Wendy was woken up by Erza and Lucy. They made her shower and get ready so fast that she still had shampoo in her hair and had to dry it out with a towel. Then made her get dressed and then left the room. They dragged her to the ballroom where they saw Gray was sitting at a table. Erza and Lucy made Wendy sit across the table from Gray.

"Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Gajeel what's the meaning of this?" "We just wanted you and Wendy to have a 'real' date." Erza said as she clapped her hands. Beautiful music started to play as waiters began bringing out food. Gray and Wendy decided to go along with the crazy idea seeing as they had no other choice. After a while of talking and eating Gray and Wendy had forgotten they were being watched over.

After they ate, they were pulled to the dance floor and were pushed together to start dancing. The music was soft and beautiful. They began dancing slowly with the music. As the music went on they began getting more closer to each other. They danced for what seemed like forever. They were both entranced by the music and the setting. When the music ceased, Gray and Wendy were close to each other and looking into each others eyes. Gray blinked and looked away. "Your a great dancer Wendy." Then he walked away leaving the rest of the group confused.

Natsu and Gajeel went up to Wendy to see if she was ok. The two older dragonslayers were angry at Gray for leaving so abruptly. They left to go find him to see why he had just left. Lucy and Erza tried conforting Wendy.

Gray was in the middle of a small park sitting on a bench. 'Why did I just leave?' he thought to himself. 'What are my feelings for Wendy? Ur. Tell me, is this love?' As he started thinking about his past mentor he didn't notice the tears falling from his eyes.

Gajeel spotted Gray sitting on a bench. "Salamander, I found him. Look over there on the bench." "Come on let's go ask him why he left." The two mages ran toward the bench shouting to Gray. "Gray why did you leave? You hurt Wendy's feelings." Gray kept his head low. "Gajeel. You asked if I was able to take both of you on by myself remember? How about we see about that right now?" Gray asked without looking up.

"You really wanna fight us both stripper?" Gajeel asked confidently. "Unless your both scared, then let's fight." Natsu and Gajeel looked at each other and nodded. "Fine let's go ice freak." Gray got up and walked past the two so he was in a open field. "Ready whenever you are." he said still not looking up.

Natsu and Gajeel stood across from him ready to start the fight.** Fire Dragons Roar. Iron Dragons Roar**. They both unleashed their roar toward Gray who just stood there to take the attack head on. The attack hit Gray dead on. After the smoke and debris cleared up Gray's body began to crack leaving a pile of ice. "Ice clone huh? Smart"** Ice make: Lance**. Natsu and Gajeel were attacked by lances on their back.

**Fire Dragons Wing Slash. Iron Dragons Lance: Demon **Logs. The two tried attacking Gray but to no avail. **Ice Make: Hammer**. A huge hammer was brought down but missed its targets. "Natsu, I think we should go all out on this battle." "Special Mode?" "That's right Salamader. We gotta beat this punk. _**Iron Shadow Dragon Mode**_." "_**Lightning Flame Dragon Mode**_." As the two dragonslayers went into their special modes, Lucy, Erza, and Wendy had arrived to see the fight.

Gray stood looking at his opponents.** Ice Make Secret Technique: Shadow Ice Dragon**. The same dragon that defeated Natsu in their previous battle emerged from the ground. The dragon was fierce and attacked without hesitation. Both Natsu and Gajeel tried attacking the dragon but it was going down. After 30 minutes the dragon was still attacking. Gray felt the side effects of the dangerous move. Keeping it activated for so long corrupts the users heart. He decided that he should break the spell and use different magic. When he slid his arm across in front of him and the dragon dissapeared. he started to use his ice make magic after. 'Maybe I could use the other technique since the side effect isn't nearly as bad.

**Ice Make Secret technique: Diamond Ice Army**. About 10 ice warriors were created with a bulky body. They all wielded different weapons. They were finely crafted of ice that they looked like sparkling diamond. The warriors with melee weapons attacked Natsu and gajeel.

Erza and Lucy looked at the warriors Gray had just created with astonishment. Wendy looked at her dragonslayer 'brothers' worried about their safety. She thought to herself 'Please Gray stop this fighting. What's wrong?' As she watched the battle continue she noticed that Natsu and Gajeel were smiling. "Why are they smiling?" Wendy asked herself silently "Gray and Natsu always fight to show how they feel. This most likely is the same. This might be Gray's way of telling Natsu and Gajeel how he feels. He seems them both as rivals and as equals." Erza tell Wendy assuringly.

After a long heated battle Gray, Natsu, and Gajeel lay on the floor next to each other laughing and smiling. "Ahh man that was some battle." Natsu says happily. "Yeah that was a great match." Gajeel compliments. "Yeah I thought you guys had me for a second after I dismissed my snow dragon." Gray says. "Yeah, why did you dismiss it? If you kept it out longer you totally would have won." Natsu says.

"It uses too much magic. And the risks are too great." "What risks?" The two dragonslayers asked.

"Well, since it's a shadow dragon. It makes my heart go dark. Don't tell anyone in the guild. I don't want to worry them. I can keep it under control for a good amout of time. But the longer I keep it active, the more the risk. So do you think you guys can help me out with mastering it?" Natsu and Gajeel didn't quite understand but were willing to help out. "Don't you think you should ask Rouge about this? He is a shadown dragon slayer after all." Gajeel commented. "Yea maybe your right. Can you arramge for him to meet with me?" "Sure. I'll have him come to the guild next week."

The trio got up and went to the girls waiting for them. Erza was the first to break the silence. "So Gray are you feeling better now that you got all that rage out of your system?" "Yea sorry bout that. I'm better now." "Good. Now we need to know something. And you better be honest with us. What exactly are your feelings for Wendy?" "Erza-san that's not neccesary." Wendy tried to argue but to no avail.

Gray stood still. He had already told the two other dragonslayers his feelings and didn't want to repeat it to Erza or Lucy. He definately didn't want to hurt Wendy's feelings with what he has to say. With all eyes on him, he opened his mouth to speak but Natsu spoke for him. "Ice-Freak here likes Wendy but knows it's wrong because of thei ages. He know's that she's very mature for her age but their differene in age is so different. He doesn't want to hurt Wendy because he cares for her so much. Isn't that right Gray?" Everyone was shocked at how Natsu fully explained the whole situation. "Uhh.. Yea. Natsu's right. How is he right? But anyway, everything he said is true."


	9. Arrested?

Sorry for this short chapter. The next chapter is gonna be extra long to make up for it. Thanks for being so patient with me :)

Chapter 9

After everything was said and done, Gray and Wendy were talking about how they feel. Natsu and Lucy were also talking but no one knew what they were talking about. Gajeel went back to hotel to get some sleep. Finally Erza decided that since Gray is also concerned about the age difference between himself and Wendy that she'll let him off the hook.

Right when the group was going to head back to the hotel, they heard a ear splitting roar. Erza looked around and saw a fire on the edge of town. The group made their way took the fire and saw a shadowy figure through the smoke.

They examined it for a bit before they realized it was of the demons the job had requested be destroyed. Natsu tried attacking it with one of his punches but the demon just knocked him back. Erza requipped into black wing armor and tried slashing the demon barely leaving scratches.

The mages kept attacking in full force until the demon finally came down. However,when the demon fell on the floor it dissapeared and reappeared directly above the mages. The demon's mouth opened wide. In its mouth a bright green beam began to form. With the mages all together the demon unleashed it's powerful beam upon them.

Gray quickly formed an ice shield to protect his allies. The beam hit the shield with such powerful force. Gray's shield was about to give in until the beam stopped. They looked up to see Gajeel punch the demon in its face stopping it's attack. "Stupid demon woke me up from my nap" Gajeel said angrily.

Together, the mages were able to defeat the demon. "Wow that demon was really strong. Our attacks felt like nothing to him." Lucy said. Erza agreed with her. All her attacks had little to no affect on it's body. "Well at least it's taken care of now. We should go see the mayor and tell him we've dealt with the issue.

* * *

When they got to the mayor's home, some soldiers were waiting outside. "Let us pass. We're the mages the mayor hired to deal wiith the demons."Erza demanded. "We know who you are. Let us do our buissines and we'll be out of your way. But first, Gray Fullbuster. You are to come with us. You are hereby under arrest. Come quietly or you'll face more punishment." "What?! Your arresting Gray? What did he do?" Natsu yelled. "Natsu it's ok. I'm sure this is just some mix up. I'll be fine. Go talk to the mayor."

As the soldiers took Gray away, Natsu was thrown into a rampage. "Why the hell did they take Gray? Those bastards! What did Gray do?" "Natsu calm down! We can't disrupt their buisiness." Erza said. "Only way we can know what's going on is if we were arrested also. Seeing as no one else is arrested that's not possible." Erza was talking with her eyes closed and didn't notice Natsu run off. "Umm Erza, Natsu ran off." Lucy explained. "That danm fool." Erza sad angrily.

The guards had cuffed Gray and were about to stick him in the police cart when suddenly a huge explosion caught their attention. Fire erupted all over the area and Gray couldn't help but smile. 'That idiot. Always casuing troube' he thought to himself. Natsu was setting everything om fire in sight. "Sir if you continue this non-sense we'll have no other coice than to arrest you as well. "Really? If I continue this ehh?" Natsu kept on with his destruction. Finally to prove his point he punched one of the guards in the face. "Sir you are now under arrest. Come with us." The guards cuffed him and put him in the magic cart with Gray.

"Natsu you idiot. Why'd you g oand get yourself arrested?" "Cause they were gnna take you alone. Nakama don't leave their friends. I'm comin with you no matter what. Besides i know you didn't do anything wrong. You've been with us the whole time." "Your mistaken Natsu. Their arresting me for things I did when I was gone for that year." "You did something bad when you were training?" "You'll find out soon enough."


	10. Natsu and Gray's sentece: The first week

Chapter 10

The two mages were thrown into a small cell to await their sentence. "So Gray what did you do?" Natsu had been quiet the whole time, much to Gray's surprise. "Well let's just say I hurt a few people. And by hurt I mean killed." "WHAT?! YOU KILLED PEOPLE?!" "It was a dark guild. I just happened to come across them during training and they got in my way and attacked me first. At that time I didn't realize how strong my new moves were and I accident;y killed the whole guild and destroyed their base." Gray stared at the floor as he relayed his past year to his friend. "Well if it was a dark guild, then why are you being arrested? They were bad guys right?" "It would be different... However the dark mages had hostages inside their building. And... when the building collapsed.. the hostages... they were also killed.. I killed innocent people. People who had families and loved ones. I killed them." Gray looked so sad. Distraught. "Gray. It wasn't your fault. You didn't know there were hostages right?" "Natsu. I did know. I thought i could save them."

Natsu put his hand on Gray's shoulder and could feel his friend trembling. Natsu was trying to comfort his friend as best he could. "Natsu do me a favor?" "Yeah anything. What is it?" Gray paused for a moment. "Can you keep this a secret from the other guys and the rest of the guild?" "Yeah. I will."

One of the guards came to get Gray. "Fullbuster. Your up." the guard said in a raspy voice. "Dragneel. Your next. Both of you come on." As the two mages got up and left the cell, they were handcuffed to each other. One wrist cuffed to the others waist. "Looks like were officially part of a chain-gang." "Natsu, shut up."

They walked in silence for what seemed forever. Gray couldn't get the image of a destroyed guild hall with dying hostages inside. Natsu could see the remourse on his friend's face.

The officer brought the two mages to the courtroom. As they entered the big room, the first thing they noticed was the huge chandalier in the middle of the room. The whole magic counsel was in attendance. One of the men sitting on a big table spoke up with a loud voice "Gray Fullbuster. You are hereby charged with second degree murder. The results of your actions from you destroying a dark guild costs many innocet lives. How do you plead?"

"I plead guilty.I am ready to take full responsibilty for my actions." Natsu was onlooking the scene from the other room. "Dragneel, the judge wants to see you. Come with me." Natsu followed the man to the court room with Gray.

The judge looked at him with beady eyes. "Natsu Dragneel. You are this young man's comrade is that correct?" "Yea that's right." "Good. You are hereby charged with destruction of property and attacking a officer. How do you plead?" Natsu looked at Gray then back to the judge. "I plead guilty".

The judge began talking to his cohorts for a brief moment. We have came up with a reasonable sentence for the both of you. You are both to serve one month in county jail. That is all. You will be transfered immediately."

The guards came in and quickly took the two mages away. "Natsu. You do know who were gonna most likely end up meeting in jail right?". Natsu thought it oevr for a while. "Nope. Don't know." Gray facepalmed at Natsu's stupidity, or he would have if he wasn't chained to the dragonslayers waist. "Do you know how many people we put in their? Oracion Seis being one. Raven Tail from the Magic Games. They were all sent here because of us. Fairy Tail."

"You mean Cobra? He helped us out with the dragons. He's not a bad guy. I'm sure it won't be that bad." Gray was astounded by Natsu's trust in the poison dragonslayer.

* * *

They had been traveling for a little over a hour. When the vehicle stopped, two guards came to where they were sitting and escorted them to the check-in room. They waited for 30 minutes before they were called in. The lady at the front desk took their names and all the possessions they had with them. She gave them their "fresh" jail clothing and told them to go change in the changing room.

They went through the whole process in a hour. They got their finger prints taken, Pictures taken, clothes exchanged, and finally they were being processed to get their cells. Luckily for the two, they were in the same cell together. Unfortunately for them was that they were in a big dorm with many familiar faces.

They recongnized a few people right off the bat. Cobra, Racer, Nullpudding, Kurohebi, Ivan Dreyer, and Midnight or as he calls hiimself, Brain II. There were also a few other inmates who they didn't recognize. They didn't glare at them like the members from Oracion Seis or Raven Tail but they still had a small hint of anger torward them.

"Fresh meat!"  
"Dead men walking!"  
"Newbies!"  
"Your gonna have a real fun time here!"  
"Good for nothing mages!"

The insults kept coming from diffent parts of the dorm. Natsu and Gray tried ignoring the insults as best they could. They walked up the stairs and quickly found their small cell. They entered slowly and put their bedding on their beds as fast as possible. They sat on their bunks quietly until a few unwelcomed quest entered their small cell.

* * *

"Well well. What do we have here? Mages from Fairy Tail? Stuck in here with us for a month. Now this should be interesting." Ivan Dreyer said sarcastically. Behind him were his two guild mates. The short purple Nullpudding and the weird crazy Kurohebi.

"How do you know how long were in here for?" Gray questioned. "I have aqainted myslef with the guards here. They have given me some very useful information." Ivan said slyly.

"Hey you three. Back to your cells. Now." A guard said coming up the stairs. The guard entrered the Fairy Tail mages cell and apoligized for not coming sooner. "I know that you guys aren't bad people. You sent most of the inmates in here, So you guys might have a long month awaiting you. I'll try my best to help you uys out. Just try to stay out of trouble. My name is Sergeant Holland." The guard was about to leave when Natsu asked "How do you know us?". The guard stopped but didn't turn around. "You guys saved my daughter once. Back when I used to live in Clover. Lullaby emerged and began attacking. Luckily Some Fairy Tail wizards arrized and defeated the demon. I remember fire erupting and almost reached our small home. When I looked up i saw the fire being pulled away and saw a young man eating the fire. I thought to myself, there's no way someone can eat fire. I also heard there was a ice mage that helped in defeating the wretched demon and a armored mage. Since then I always believe Fairy Tail was a great guild."

"Thank you Sergeant Holland. We appreciate you helping us." Gray told the guard. "No. Thank you Fairy Tail Wizards. Oh I just remembered that I never knew your names." "I'm Gray the ice mage. And this is Natsu the fire eater." "Thank you Gray, Natsu. Well I should be leaving now. Lights out in 20. Good luck you guys." "Thanks" the two mages both said.

Gray turned to Natsu and stared at him before saying good night. The two mages were fast asleep when some funny buisiness was going on down stairs.

* * *

"They're dead." "Gray is mine." "No he's mine." "I want Natsu."" No Natsu is mine."  
"Enough of this useless arguing. They're both here for a whole month. That's plenty of time for everyone to have some 'fun' with them. We'll pair off in team of two. I will decide the team. I will tell you who ets who. Are we clear?" The rest of the members around the small table mumble a soft 'Yes'.

"Now the team will be as follow: Team 1 will be Cobra and Nullpudding. Cobra you will get Natsu and Gray will be handled by Nullpudding. Team 2 will be Midnight and Midnight has been defeated by Natsu previously, Kurohebi he's yours. Midnight you will take Gray. Team 3 will be Racer and myslef. Racer since you have a grudge against Gray, he's yours. I will take Salamander. Only attack when i tell you. We will all have one full week to attack them. We will not attack the first week. I have already set something up for them."

In a dark empty cell, one pair of eyes opened. "So Fairy Tail wizards are here huh? Natsu and Gray to be exact."

* * *

The next morning all the inmates were woken up for breakfast. They were standing against the wall waiting for the guards to bring their breakfast. Gray and Natsu stood by themselves waiting for food. They saw the guards bringing food in and Natsu was drooling just waiting.

"So he's in his cell still? You there do me a favor and bring that man his food." A inmate was walking to a cell Natsu and Gray had not known was there. The man placed the tray on the floor and walked away. After a few seconds the tray was pulled in the cell. "Wonder who's in there?" Gray inquired. "Maybe it's a monster!" Natsu yelled.

The guards came by each inmate handing them their breakfast tray. Natsu and Gray took their and found a table away from everyone else. Although they hungry, the two maes didn't eat much of their food. Some random inmate came up to their table and sat next to Natsu. He began talking about how everyone in their dorm hates them. He motioned for some other guys to come over.

Natsu and Gray were surrounded by inmates. "This can't end well" Gray said. He and Natsu rose from their seats and looked over where the members from Oracion Seis and Raven Tail were. All they did was grin at the current situation. The men surrounding the two Fairy Tail wizards started throwing punches. Natsu and Gray dodged the punches with ease. They both smiled at how easily they were able to avoid the swings.

The dark mage members looked at the scene with dissapointment written on their face. "Looks like they got better" Cobra said grinning.

Natsu and Gray decided to put an end to the useless skirmish. They hit several guys with swift fluid motions. Not even one minute later, the men were all knocked out. "I bet my knocked out more than you Gray." "No way ash breath. I totally beat more than you." "You wanna go ice freak?" "Bring it on!" The two mages got into a small fight with each other.

* * *

Erza had expected Natsu and Gray to call by now. "Maybe we should go check on those two." "You worry too much. I'm sure they can handle anything the counsel has to throw them" Gajeel said cooly. "It's not that. What if they got sent to jail? Imagine who they would meet there." "I see where your coming from Erza. Fairy Tail has put a lot of dark mages in jail. And Natsu and Gray aren't ones to let anyone off with 'just a warning'." Erza and Gajeel both agreed. "Maybe we shouldn't tell master about this just yet. Let's wait til we find out more." Erza said.

They traveled to the magic counsel headquarters. The receptionist looked up from her desk and gave a warm smile. "Hi. How may I help you today?" "My name is Erza Scarlett, these are my friends Lucy, Gajeel, and Wendy. We would like to know what happened to our two other companions. They were taken by police officers sometime yesterday. Their names are Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster." The receptionist looked at her computer and began clicking aaway until she stopped and looked back at Erza. "It says here that your two friends were arrested and sentenced to a jail time of one month."

They all made a appointment to visit the two other wizards the next day.


End file.
